The Power of Three
by grimm12960
Summary: A wizard from Wysteria, another from Wizard City, and a third from Dragonspyre meet. But what happens when Merle realises their power and decides them too powerful to remain alive in the Spiral. Join Olivia, Joseph & Logan on their quest to stop Merle's forces, and to let their powers survive.
1. Troublemaker

Wysteria wasn't for Olivia. For starters, she was a 'human' wizard, whereas her classmates were all pig-people as she called them. Except for a few, like her roommate, Nalia Dunestrider. Nalia was a cat-person from a world called Mirage, who talked like an Arab. She was alright, but more of a by-the-book, goody-two-shoes kind of girl. The opposite of Olivia. Olivia once managed to get Nalia to shoot their tempest teacher with a Frost Blast, but that was the worst she'd ever done. One day, Olivia was the most bored she'd ever been in Wysteria, and it showed. Her classmates had gone on a trip to Krokotopia, to learn about the pharaohs of Krokotopia. But Olivia wasn't aloud on the trip, because the teacher running it had had a 'row' with her, when Olivia shot a Snow Serpent at Ankhu. Which he called 'disrespectful' and that Olivia couldn't go to his home world where honour was important. In return, Olivia threw down her staff, swore & ran to her dorm. Belladonna Crisp had spent the past few hours trying to open the door, and Olivia now sat in her office.

"Assaulting a member of staff," the Headmistress droned, tired of having Olivia in her office, "Swearing at a member of staff, & not doing as I asked, i.e, opening your door. This wouldn't normally be more than a single severe punishment and a harsh warning, but this has happened too often. I'm afraid you cannot stay at this school any longer."

Olivia would've been pleased to hear that, except she was too surprised to be joyful. All she could manage was: "But. How? What?"

"Yes Olivia," Belladonna spoke, with a cruel smile curling around her lips, "I have already arranged transport to a Marleybonian boarding school. Where discipline is necessary, unless you wish to face even more severe punishments than here, and possibly going to jail. All needed resources will be paid for from here, but your life will not be luxury, as when I said discipline, I meant discipline. Heironimus Bunch will be escorting you to Marleybone via airship. Pack your bags, you leave in a few hours."

Olivia couldn't think of a comeback, there wasn't any amount of swearing, begging for forgiveness or anything that could change Crisp's mind. Wysteria had got its own back after all of the hell Olivia put it through. She was beaten, she'd go to Marleybone, confine to the law and live a boring orderly life, or she'd go to Marleybone, rebel, and spend hell in jail. Either way, she had only two choices, hell or hell.

**Later that day:**

"Are you all packed?" Heironimus asked, he'd always been Olivia's favourite teacher, as chaos had always been her favourite subject. "I don't want you leaving anything behind. You know, it's a shame, you leaving. You were always my best pupil."

Olivia enjoyed the compliment, but was sad it was the last one she'd ever hear from him. Even if her plan didn't work. Belladonna had known that if Olivia left tomorrow, she'd easily devise a plan, if she had to leave in a few hours, she couldn't make a very good one. Olivia still thought she'd done a fairly good job though. She first needed to get an excuse to get the airship to go down. As she boarded it, she saw a toilet, which removed her first through seventh plans. But her eighth still might work.

The airship gained altitude, and was flying over Mooshu in no time. When they were floating past Avalon, Olivia said the most chaotic thing that came to her mind: "An imp's about to attack!"

Even the chaos teacher was shocked, and turned to the glass window to look. In that instant, Olivia smashed the window opposite, and jumped.


	2. Sorcerer Studies

As Olivia headed towards Avalon, Joseph headed towards Bartleby to go to Alhazred about his homework which he couldn't do. He walked towards the Spiral Chamber when a tremor ran through Ravenwood. Everyone turned to stare, when they heard Cyrus' 'noticeable' voice from the myth class: "That's _not_ how to cast Earthquake in a specially-built Nelgoto facility!" As students went back to their own business, Iridian Shatterscope shouted back: "It wasn't me sir, I swear! It must have been someone else." Another voice shouted: "Yeah, all of our earthquakes went to Nelgoto." To which Cyrus replied: "Fine, we'll call it a freak accident!"

Little did they know, it was actually because Joseph had had a flash-forward where he saw him holding hands with a girl and a boy he didn't recognise in a protective triangle. He saw enemies coming towards him and the other two, but before he could see the end, he heard Bartleby say: "Hurry up Joseph. You can't stay out there all day!"

Joseph promptly walked towards the Great Tree and arrived in the Spiral Chamber. He stepped up to the Spiral Door, and imaged the dunes of Krokotopia, inhabited by the manders & evil kroks. In a matter of seconds, he was standing by Tinu Bhak'mal. Joseph walked outside the tomb, to catch the glare of the burning desert sun, he saw Marleybonians, interviewing the manders as always. He headed towards Salalabad to go to the Krokosphinx. As the ferry floated towards the grand statue, Joseph thought what he was going to ask Alhazred, _I'm your best student, but I can't even cast a stupid Scorpion_? He paid Salalabad, and headed towards the ladder.

"Hello Joseph," the ancient Krok wheezed, "Do you need my guidance?"

"Uh, I can't get the Scorpion to do anything but sting me," Joseph replied sheepishly, "I get everything right, but it just attacks me. It's a good job Professor Wu knows a great venom cure."

Alhazred made a rough laugh, before saying: "You remind me of myself, great at complexities but not at the common easy things. The trick is to carry some of that cure in your jacket, that way it knows it can't hurt you, and while it's considering an attack, then you command it."

"Oh, that makes sense, thanks." But as Joseph headed back towards the ladder, he suddenly remembered the name of the girl he held hands with: "Olivia Chaosbreeze."

"What did you say?" Alhazred asked.

"In Wysteria, there was a girl called Olivia Chaosbreeze who supported Nalia Dunestrider. I remembered her, she congratulated me at the end of the competition. Then we both passed out at the same time."

"And why is this important?"

"Empathy Links!" Joseph exclaimed, "I must have gained one with her. And something's wrong with her."

"What do you mean?"

Joseph paused before he answered cryptically: "Why is floor coming towards me?"

Then he collapsed, with a skull-shattering smash.


	3. Chronomatic Distrupter

Logan saw Dragonspyre as a place to learn or be severely punished. Everyone was a rebel in the first year. Most were rebels in the second. In the third only a few remained rebels. In the fourth and beyond, everyone had had enough punishments to realise rules existed for your safety or just for the staff's fun. The resources were okay, and the staff weren't as evil and scary if you behaved. That was until one day when Logan was walking with his mate, Kyle, past the death tree when an earthquake of gold rippled through the tree, causing a huge groan and a huge shock for Logan & Kyle. They ran to the nearest classes, myth & fire, to warn the students. They then emptied the rest of the classes when a huge gold earthquake ripped through the classes. Kyle led the students towards the Great Spyre, where the dragon titan would protect them, but Logan instead went to the Basilica, promptly running straight to the Atheneum to save the scrolls & librarian. He crashed through the doors, only to be devastated to see a chasm of gold where eternal knowledge used to lie. He then ran back to the Basilica and to the Necropolis. But through the portal was only a trail of tiny islands surrounded by a golden void. By the time he returned to the Basilica, the portal to the academy had been destroyed by gold. He turned and saw his last hope: the stairs to the Spiral door.

He ran to the door, until halfway up when there was a huge golden gap. But Logan wasn't prepared to give up yet. He leaped across, fingertips away from whatever lies beyond the gold, when he climbed up the rest of the stairs. When he saw the door, hope disappeared.

The gold tremors were being blasted _from _the door. Tendrils of gold flew in the air around it. When it 'saw' me, the ocean of gold stopped, flew towards the door, as the tendrils combined to create a huge finger. It then reached towards Logan and touched his forehead. Then the world suddenly went blank.

He had been blasted from time. And the Dragonspyre he knew, and the one he'll arrive in, will be very different indeed.

**1,000 years later**

Logan woke up, not knowing where he was. He looked around, and saw a world of fire, magma and destruction. Not the world of order and discipline he knew. He looked down the stairs, and saw a still broken, but more fixed than last time he saw it staircase. He walked down and saw the portals had been replaced, but unfortunately, where the Grand Spyre used to be, lay a sleeping dragon, but there were no people there. No living creatures anywhere. Until he turned when a voice called:

"Can I help you?" Cyrus asked.

"Who are you?" Logan replied.

"Don't be silly, the only way you could be here is if you're from Ravenwood, and you'd know me then. What's your name?"

"Logan Duskdawn. And you?"

"Cyrus Drake."

"You bear the name of the sacred beast. You must be strong indeed."

"You speak like my brother, and Professor Lincoln has no record of a 'Logan Duskdawn'. As far as I know you're one of my brother's puppets, so that's why I must stop you from disturbing the ancient world of Dragonspyre."

"Ancient? This world won the title of best academy in the Spiral two months ago."

"Dragonspyre has not had an academy for a thousand years! Your information is flawed."

"No, your's is. I am Logan Duskdawn, student of Dragonspyre, Archmage Necromancer & pupil of the Dragonspyre death tree. You are a strange man, claiming to call my academy ancient and saying I'm evil."

"Fine, I'll company you to the death tree, and see who he knows."

Logan & Cyrus then walked to the academy and walked to the death tree. The tree stopped pulling faces at Ashley when he saw Logan.

"A survivor? I haven't seen one like you a thousand years. Are you Logan? Logan... Duskdawn?"

"Yes Necroto, I am, you remember me, and Kyle?"

Cyrus was shocked:

"You know the tree's name? Only Merle, I and Necroto himself know that name!"

"I'm afraid Cyrus," Necroto droned, "That you are not as special as you think. Meet Logan Duskdawn, the best necromancer of Dragonspyre Academy."

"Necroto," Logan asked, "Do you remember the day that the 'gold' attacked?"

"Ah, yes." Necroto replied, "Very dark time magic, it seemed intent on chasing you only. When you left, it left. Unfortunately it took all the schools but me and Ashley with it."

"Joseph Duneblade & Olivia Chaosbreeze." Logan said, before clutching his wand and disappearing into black ash.


	4. Knight's Court

As Olivia fell on the ground, a boy appeared next to her. The pain was excruciating, but she recognised the face: Joseph Duneblade. He was the only person to beat Nalia other than a Wysterian. Olivia had congratulated him, before he left to Ravenwood. She realised he hadn't been on the airship, and it must have been a spell that brought them together. The pain won the battle for consciousness and her eyes shut before she knew it.

She woke in a prison, which made her think she'd been taken to Marleybone. But two things were wrong with that: Joseph was there and the guard was a badger. She remembered something from her lessons (there's a first time for everything), Avalon's inhabitants were foxes & badgers. There was also someone else in the cell, awake. He leaned against the wall, muttering some pretty creative names for the guard.

"That little fucking skunk. When I get out of here, you'll wish my specialty wasn't death." Then he noticed Olivia staring at him. "Oh, you're awake. Too bad your little boyfriend isn't awake because then I could go to court and get us out of this cell. But 'I can't leave without all members of the party present'." He mimicked the badger's voice, but not in a funny way, he imposed authority and cynicism. Making Olivia form a fear of the guy. If he was on her side though, she was grateful, he didn't look like the kind of person you want to make an enemy of.

"Nice to meet you too, but I don't usually meet people by swearing & insulting them." Olivia replied, "I tend to save that until they annoy me."

A smile curled from the guy's lips, "You're not too bad actually. I'm Logan Duskdawn, necromancer & student of Dragonspyre. That's probably confusing, but it's not that strange if you add evil time magic, endless paradoxes & a stubborn conjurer."

Olivia thought falling out of the sky was strange: "I'm Olivia Chaosbreeze, ex-student of Wysteria, escapee of a flying Marleybonian airship and a person who woke up in Avalonian Jail after hitting the ground a lot harder than advised."

"Really? Huh, sounds interesting. Tell me about it because as soon as I get out of this cell I'm not going near Avalon for a _long_ time."

"Who says I'm staying in Avalon?"

"I don't know, your boyfriend was muttering something about Krokotopia."

"Don't get me started on Krokotopia, my ember teacher is a mander and my mates are having fun over there while I got sent to a strict Marleybone Boarding school for swearing at him after he went and said: 'Ra's power flows through you, release the strength of the sun'. If I'm struggling with something and filled with rage, you shouldn't really confuse me, otherwise you get a snake in the face."

Logan was having trouble concealing a smile, "If you did that at Dragonspyre you'd be dead on the spot. They're obviously a lot more relaxed now. Well, in a thousand years, something's bound to change."

"You're what, 1,016 years old?" Olivia stuttered, hopelessly confused.

"I guess you could say that, but it's more 1,014. Well, at least I can get my rider's licence now."

"What on Wysteria is a rider's licence?"

"You'll understand if you see me later on riding a drake."

"Bad news for you, Dragonspyre is a ghost academy now, no-one can teach you."

"I bet Dalia Falmea could." a voice from behind said. Logan & Olivia turned and simultaneously replied:

"Joseph Duneblade."

Joseph smiled, but no more than Logan, as Logan said: "Guard! We're awake!" He then turned to Olivia & Joseph: "Want to meet the king?"


	5. Behold the King

As Logan & Olivia walked through the halls towards the court, Joseph was falling behind, because he wasn't prepared for the fall, or willingly appear over the 2 unconscious bodies like his friends. He had much more severe injuries, but still got treated like a criminal, being pushed around by the guards. When they reached the court, his mouth hung very low.

It was beautiful, with carved wooden pillars, a stone box with glass to see the suspects was guarding a throne of gold & amber. There were several oak benches for the jury, and not quite as well carved seats, but still magnificent ones for anyone else watching the judgement. Word must have got around quickly, because Belladonna Crisp, Merle Ambrose & Cyrus Drake sat in the jury's seats. Joseph was clueless as to why they were being charged, and was relieved when he saw Merle whispering to the king who now sat on the golden throne. King Artorius then waved his hand, and two knights stepped forward and told Joseph he wasn't being charged. As Joseph sat next to Merle, King Artorius boomed:

"I understand you both understand my language, and the crimes you are being charged with?"

Logan stepped forwards to say they did, but Olivia beat him to it and said: "Logan is aware, but I only know your language, not the crimes." Joseph thought there was something strange in her voice, like she was calm and confident when she was actually visibly shaking.

"You speak like you have been in court before?" The King replied.

"Only if standing in front of my headmistress and admitting to being a troublemaker is court."

The King roared, if it was laughter or just because he was a bear was hard to tell, but Joseph was hoping for laughter. "I hope you don't get sent to jail, you'd be a great jester."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Olivia said, still sounding confident, "But could you actually tell me the charges against me?"

"Fine, fine. You are being charged with being a refugee, and your friend here is being charged with attempted murder. We summoned 3 people to be your lawyers. Miss Crisp here volunteered to be yours."

Olivia deflated, with hope leaving her. Her headmistress would tell her how dangerous Olivia is and how she should be locked up forever. And the king would do so. But Olivia had no say in the matter. Logan, on the other hand looked happy to see Cyrus, according to his stories, Cyrus had been the first person Logan had seen in 1,000 years.

"Cyrus would like to go first." Artorius announced.

When Cyrus reached the podium, he said: "I call Logan innocent, and my story is that he appeared in Dragonspyre and suddenly disappeared calling out these people's names. Clearly they summoned him with a kind of hex."

Artorius either believed what he was saying, or couldn't be bothered to argue with Cyrus, so he said: "The subject is found innocent. He is free to go. Now Belladonna is going to be heard."

Belladonna had a sly smile, proof that she was going to send Olivia to hell.

"I admit that she is a refugee," Belladonna said, "And that she is guilty as charged."

It was then that Logan & Joseph stopped talking and stared at Belladonna. While they were shocked, Olivia snapped: "Evil witch!" she screamed, and then blasted the unsuspecting head of Wysteria against the wall of the court.

Badger guards moved towards Olivia with spears brandished. But a flurry of sand blasted them through a window. Olivia turned to see that Joseph had stamped his staff against the floor, he then morphed the staff back into a wand and jumped towards the fox guards who were ready to attack. As King Artorius recovered from his shock, he gained shock from elsewhere when he saw an obsidian staff swirling, like a whirlwind of death, coming towards him. Behind the black vortex stood Logan, unleashing a millennium of strength in one minute.

While Joseph attacked foxes, and Logan attacked the King, Olivia moved in on the long time arch-enemy of hers: Belladonna Crisp. A wave of frost and tempest almost gave Olivia frostbite, but the ember talisman she'd gained in the lesson before the 'row' kept her warm. She shot back a ripple of spirits. Olivia realised that she had learnt something from school, and that her headmistress was going to regret it. Her teacher shot back an earthquake, but Cyrus surprised Olivia by stopping it, then turning to Merle like he hadn't interfered. Olivia then gained all the balance in her life and remembered an incantation she'd learnt in equilibrium, that combined to become one hell of an attack. The head of Wysteria slumped, unconscious, against the wall. This was when Merle intervened. He'd let it go on while the kids were losing, but they were clearly stronger than he'd thought.

Logan looked away from King Artorius' barely living body to see an ancient wizard moving in on his friend. Joseph had also stopped all incoming guards, and they moved towards Olivia together. Joseph's vision didn't make sense, but at least now he knew who it was he'd either die with or attack an army with. He slipped his hand into Olivia's right hand, as Logan did the same at her left.

"You may be strong," Merle warned, "But even together, you are no match for me!"

The trio still held their ground. Wysteria symbols flew from Olivia, while on her right came life, ice, storm & balance symbols and on her left came fire, death & myth. Olivia decided to be the one who got the last word.

"I guess the student has become the master. You can try send us to jail, but I'm afraid we're much more powerful than you think."

Then the symbols flew towards Merle & surrounded him, they erupted around him, but only stunned him, then Olivia, Joseph & Logan disappeared into nothing.


	6. Rippling Oasis

Waking up in a desert was surprising enough for Logan, waking up in a desert in a tent full of cat people was crossing the line. His eyes adjusted to the desert sun and saw a young cat-woman looking at him, she was wearing Arabic clothing and carried a deadly-looking knife. But she didn't look hostile, she looked like she only kept it for protection. Logan looked into the desert, and saw two other tents nearby.

"My name is Kralia Dunestrider, my sister is taking care of your female friend, and my brother is in a tent with your male friend." The cat-woman said to him, "Please, use the tent next to this to change clothes and shower, you smell like you haven't had one in a thousand years."

Logan couldn't help but smile, "A thousand years and two days actually."

He walked into the next tent, he had a banging headache, and the sun's glare didn't help. Wait a second, there were three suns. He remembered seeing a scroll with hieroglyphs in a fire lesson, and the parchment had been badly burned, but he managed to make out three suns on it. It must have come from this place, wherever it was.

He looked in a mirror, and his black hair was covered in sand, with a few bits of ember, which worried him. His brown eyes had bags under them, which didn't make sense since he'd slept for a thousand years. He was pleased to see his authoritative complexion hadn't changed. He stepped into the shower, and was pleased to feel cool water on his back, it didn't make the desert heat too bad. After about an hour, he stepped out and toweled himself down. He looked at the clothes and saw a set of Arabian clothes at his feet. He decided to put them on, after their hospitality, the least he could do was respect them.

When he walked out of the tent, he saw Joseph going out of a different one, with his blond hair tangled in the hood of his new clothes. His blue eyes saw Logan and walked towards him.

"Why are we here, where is here and who are these cat-people?" Joseph asked.

"I don't know, maybe Krokotopia and I don't know again but they were helpful and respectful towards us, so don't go blasting them with your staff." Logan replied.

Joseph trudged along besides Logan in the dunes until he found the tent he had met Kralia. When Joseph saw Kralia, he turned to Logan and quietly muttered:

"How come you got a girl, I woke up to see this huge dude called Hakh'mir tossing me in a different tent?"

Logan concealed a smile as he asked Kralia, "I hope you don't mind my asking, but where are we, I remembered something about three suns from my fire school at Dragonspyre-"

He never got to finish, because five cat-people in the tent drew their knives, including Kralia, and aimed them at a limb, Kralia drew hers at his neck.

"You say you come from Dragonspyre Academy? How come you aren't a ghost?"

Logan hid his fear quite well, but it wasn't easy sounding calm with a knife at your throat, "As I told you when I woke up, I've been asleep since a thousand years ago, I went to Dragonspyre Academy when it was still a thriving place for living wizards."

"You think I am stupid?" Kralia snarled, "You may have gone to Dragonspyre, but your little 'sleep', was death until Mallistaire brought you back. You are evil, and were sent here with a dark omen which we overlooked." She then quickly sliced her knife, but only to cut off his necklace, and show him a symbol of the dragon of the Grand Spyre, but it was in black: The symbol of Mallistaire.

Kralia's movement to slice the necklace was fast, but not as fast as Olivia's reflexes. From outside the tent, a yellow and blue beam blasted into Kralia. Logan and Joseph turned to see Olivia, she had flowing brown hair and sharp grey eyes. She saw the other cat-people aiming their knives at her, but her trusty friend Nalia blew a wave of sand in their eyes, before stealing their knives and throwing two to Joseph and Logan each. Olivia walked towards Nalia, before thanking her and turning to Kralia, who was in pain, but had no injuries. Olivia snapped her fingers and the pain appeared to stop.

"I could've killed you, or tortured you and then killed you." Olivia warned Kralia, "But I showed you mercy. You should do the same for Logan. Even if he was evil, you were about to be the same. Show him mercy, or Nalia can turn your entire world against you."

"Speaking of this world," Joseph interrupted, "What world is this?"

"This is Mirage," Olivia told him, "The home world of my friend, Nalia."

"I apologise for my sister, she only wanted the safety of our clan." Nalia said.

"Don't apologise," Logan replied, "I'm used to having my life on the line after two days around these two."

"You have a kind heart," Nalia told Logan, "A funny one too. At night, we will have a campfire and tell each other what has happened. In the meantime, go to my brother Hakh'mir if you wish to practice your strength, or stay with us and eat."

Logan and Joseph passed a look between them, before Logan said: "I'll meet your brother later, but it's been 1,000 years since I last ate. I'm absolutely starving."


End file.
